Fighting to Survive
by erfan18
Summary: Ryan and Kelsi live in NYC, and life seems to be good for the moment. Something happens that changes the life of Ryan and Kelsi


Fighting to Survive

Part 1

**Okay in light of serious lack of Ryelsi stories lately I'm putting Oxygen on hold for a while and starting a new story. This is very drama filled and deals with kidnapping, enjoy **

* * *

**It was a pretty typical day for Kelsi; she had just finished doing work on one of her compositions. She lived in New York with her husband of 6 years Ryan and thing were going great for the both of them. Ryan was working hard at the studio they owned where he taught dance and she wrote music for various artists in the music industry. She was just putting up her music sheets and thought it was a good chance to head to the studio to check on Ryan, it wasn't until the incessant barking from her German Sheppard Frankie that she had to make a quick detour and take him out for a walk**

"**Come on Frankie" Kelsi sighed as she went to grab his leash "I got to get dinner for tonight anyway" she finished as she clipped the leash onto his collar and grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door. She made her way to the store and made the purchases as he obediently waited for her outside the store. She came out and made her way back home when she was approached by a man**

"**Wow that's a beautiful dog you have there" he smiled as he bent down to pet Frankie, who immediately started to wag his tail and give licks to the man**

"**Thanks" Kelsi smiled and started to head back towards her apartment**

"**Where you going" the man asked**

"**Oh I have to get home, I have all these groceries and I need to start dinner" Kelsi quickly said as she tried walking away again**

"**Stay and talk I'll buy you a cup of coffee" the man smiled, it seemed to Kelsi that he was trying to flirt unsuccessfully**

"**I have a husband sorry" she said as she tried to push past him but he grabbed her arm forcefully **

"**I'm aware you have a husband, Kelsi Evans" the man said changing his demeanor from nice and playful to forceful "now if you don't mind get in the dammed car" he said as he motioned to the car that was in the street **

"**Excuse me?" Kelsi asked stunned **

"**I'm not going to say it again do I have to use this?" he asked as he pulled out a gun from behind his back. Kelsi stared at the cold piece of steel in his hand and went to scream out for help before she was hit across the face and thrown into the backseat of the car, leaving her groceries and Frankie sitting on the side road**

* * *

**Ryan was making his way home, it was a really lovely day, and it was one of those rare occasions in a New York winter where the sun was shining through the snow. He smiled as he rounded the corner to the apartment he shared with his wife, a little concerned that Kelsi had not shown up that day like she had said she was going to he pushed back the thought knowing that she had not been feeling well for the last few days. Heading up to the front door he smiled at the door man who tipped his hat at Ryan and opened the door for him. He walked up to the door and found a package leaning up against the door picking it up he turned his key in the lock and made his way inside the apartment **

"**Kelsi" he called out taking his jacket and hat off "I'm home" he went around the apartment looking for his wife "Frankie?" he called out looking for his dog. "Maybe they went out for a walk" he thought to himself as he sat down and looked at the package that he set down on the coffee table. He sighed and took the package in his hands and noticed that it didn't have a return address on it and only had 'Mr. Evans' scrawled on top of it. He opened the brown packaging that wrapped it up and opened the box to find a DVD disk in the box. Confused he took it and put it in seeing a wooded area Ryan stared at the site in front of him wondering what was going on after a few seconds of nothing a site that made him want to throw up came up. There stood his wife half naked standing only in her underwear crying her eyes out scared to death was looking into the camera**

"**Say it" the person who was filming yelled to her Kelsi stared blankly at the camera fearful and crying he yelled at her again "Say it now!"**

"**Ryan these men are not playing around" Kelsi said still sobbing "They want a million dollars or they wont tell you where I am, leave the money in Central Park and they will tell you where I am" Kelsi sobbed more "Don't go to the cops otherwise they'll find out and they'll kill me any way. Please don't screw this up Ryan" Kelsi pleaded**

"**Alright you have your directions" the man behind the camera sneered, keeping himself out of view "go to the cops FBI secret service or whatever and she is dead understand me. You have two days to come up with the money, and knowing you and your family I'm sure you'll have no problem with it" he finished as he yelled off camera to his partner "You ready?" after a beat he led Kelsi to a hole "Get in" he said as she protested**

"**Please I cant" she cried**

"**Do it or I'll shoot you" he demanded**

"**Please I beg of you I cant stand being in the dark" Kelsi cried as the man off camera forced her into a box as the camera clicked off for a few seconds and came back showing the box being nailed shut and the two men hammering nails into it. **

**After they were finished the camera turned off and Ryan was left staring at the blue screen of his dvd player scared and fearful of what he just saw. Thinking it was some sick joke he went outside and questioned the doorman on whether or not he had seen Kelsi that day. Saying that he saw Kelsi and Frankie head out for a walk a few hours ago but not seeing them return Ryan told him to call the police and returned to his apartment where he felt like he was going to be sick .**


End file.
